The Vase
by attack-on-tina
Summary: It was just a vase.. Just a simple vase. Nothing to freak out over. Right? Human names used.


Woo~ It's been so long since I even attempted putting something up on here. Oops~ Anywho, I actually wrote this for my composition class. Gotta love those opportunities to write violent fanfiction for school!

* * *

The house seemed so dark at that time… Why was it so dark? Thinking back, it seemed like the sun was out and shining cheerily only moments ago. I suppose that doesn't matter, not anymore. As I lay there in the dark, cold, alone, and in pain, I couldn't help but think of what happened to get me there. I couldn't help but remember how much I hated the man who did this to me.

I had been doing my daily chores, nothing out of the ordinary. Gently swiping my duster over the expensive knick-knacks kept on the shelves, I couldn't contain the violence sneeze caused by the dust motes floating in the air daintily. It wasn't until I heard the ear-shattering crash of a particularly expensive vase that I realized just how violent that sneeze was. Staring at it in terror, I imagined just how angry the owner of the vase would be. Looking around to make sure no one was present, I quickly swept out the shards of porcelain before discreetly dumping them into the garbage. Maybe he wouldn't notice. Maybe he wouldn't be angry. Maybe I would be safe.

Heavy, booted footsteps were stomping their way above me, heading towards the staircase. He had heard the crash. Turning, I bolted for the door leading to another portion of the large mansion I lived in with that man. Maybe if I was not present at the scene of the crime, he wouldn't notice me. I could hear him running after me now. I was doomed. The halls were bright with cheery sunshine, lighting my hopeless path. The footsteps were quickly gaining on me, fuelling me with desperation. I had to keep running, no matter how hard it was. My breathing was become labored, an exhausted wheeze that made it painful to inhale. If I didn't take a break, I knew I would surely collapse soon. A small sitting room provided me with the best cover I could manage.

The curtains I hid behind were deep crimson and soft to the touch. Velvet, maybe? Not that it even mattered. They reached to the floor, making it the best hiding spot in the room. Hiding in their velvety folds, I tried to control my wheezing. Just as my breathing was under control, heavy footsteps indicated that an equally large man had entered the room.

"Come out, little Raivis," He cooed, his voice deceptively sweet, "Come out before I have to hurt you." I shivered, slowly crawling out from the safety of the curtains. "Oh there you are! I was worried, da?" His large gloved hand rested on the top of my head, pushing down on me with enough force to almost make my legs buckle. "Now, tell me what you did." His gentle croon made me shudder in terror. His voice always got very, very gentle before he got violent.

"I-I b-broke the v-v-vase on the m-mantle, Mr. I-Ivan…" I muttered, barely able to choke out the sentence. His pushing suddenly intensified as a large grin came to his face, seemingly splitting it in half. This did cause my knees to buckle, sending me sprawling to the ground.

His boot met with my stomach harshly, winding me and causing me to start crying all at once. "You're so cute when you cry, da?" Ivan said, his foot flying into my face.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I cried out, just in time to see him pull a faucet pipe from the endless depths of his large coat. He was really, really mad to bring that out

Giggling, he brought the pipe down on my side. His loud, booming laugh was mixed with my agonized shrieks when we both heard the crunch of bones breaking. I couldn't breathe too well, and I could feel blood coming from a gash where the sharp parts of the pipe had cut in to my skin. Why was the room so dark? It seemed as if it was light out just moments ago. My view of his feet was growing blurry, and everything seemed cold. So cold… I could hear Ivan's footsteps retreating. Good. The beating could have turned out so much worse.

But for now, I just wanted to rest. I could clean up the mess when I woke up.


End file.
